Battle Ready
by radioactiveghost
Summary: Merlin's sword training is not progressing, Arthur asks Sir Leon for assistance. No slash. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Battle Ready

**Rating: **T (for safety - there will be some fight scenes later on but I don't know how graphic I'll get yet.)

**Description: **Merlin's sword training is not progressing, Arthur asks Leon to assist.

**A/N: **Not slash. I'm not sure how long this will be but definitely multi-chapter. Still new to fan fiction and have just discovered reviews are like crack cocaine. I think. Ok, maybe not crack, but definitely chocolate. Really good chocolate. Thank you to everyone for being so supportive!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could say I own Merlin and Arthur and keep them in my dresser drawer but alas they are owned by the BBC/Shine/SyFy, etc… I only borrow them to retain my sanity.

Chapter 1.

Standing on the battlement, Sir Leon watched the two figures on the training grounds raise their swords as they squared off, preparing to spar. Even at this distance it was easy to distinguish the differences between them, Prince Arthur - standing straight and confident, a gleaming column of polished metal and red tunic, his sword held high - and Merlin, in his dented hodgepodge of knight's cast-offs, shoulders slumped and blade barely off the ground. Arthur made a flicking gesture with his wrist, the sunlight glinting off his sword as it bobbed up and down. Merlin straightened up and raised his arm so his own weapon was now closer to the proper height - and in a flash Arthur was swinging, pressing his attack. Merlin managed to parry the blows several times before once again being knocked to the ground.

The first few times they had observed the 'training' sessions, the knights had been highly amused by the all-around drumming the prince had given his impertinent servant. But as time went on and the sparring matches continued it had become rather tedious to watch - over and over they observed Arthur thrash Merlin, only to see Merlin stand up and try again. Having decided his complete lack of natural skill was out-weighed by his bravery and sheer stubbornness, Sir Leon and his fellow knights had come to like and even respect the affable boy. They were somewhat at a loss as to why Arthur continued the attempts to teach him how to fight. Leon watched for a few more moments before deciding to have a talk with Prince Arthur about discontinuing the embarrassing display.

He arrived at the edge of the field in time to see Merlin flat on his back, his knees bent and arms crossed over his chest, with Arthur standing at his head looking down and smiling at him. The prince was using his sword to tap on the side of Merlin's helmet.

"Come on Merlin, back on your feet" Arthur said good-naturedly.

"I already told you, NO." Merlin's voice was muffled by his helmet. "I surrender, you win."

"I always win - that's not the point." The smile replaced by a grimace, Arthur sighed heavily. "**Get UP**." He reached down to grab the front of Merlin's chain-mail and physically hauled him upright. "What's wrong? I can usually knock you about much more than this before you beg for mercy."

At that Merlin shoved Arthur's hand off his armor and pulled off his helmet before replying indignantly "I was not 'begging for mercy', I was merely expressing my desire to remain on the ground since that is where I end up anyway."

Arthur arched one eyebrow. "Fine, if that's what you want." He grinned briefly before he reached out suddenly and shoved Merlin, causing him to fall back to his former position. As Merlin lay grumbling and calling the prince names that would get anyone else locked in the dungeon, Leon took the opportunity to interrupt, "Sire, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course," Arthur leaned over Merlin's face again, "Congratulations, Sir Leon has just earned you a few extra moments of laying about doing nothing. Enjoy." Arthur walked over to the side of the field where there was a bucket of fresh water and got himself a drink before addressing the knight. "So what did you need, Sir Leon?"

Leon hesitated briefly, "I was wondering, my lord, if you would enlighten me as to what **is** the point?" he asked in what he hoped was a normal conversational tone.

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked puzzled, "The point to what?"

"You just expressed to Merlin that winning was not the point to these… exercises. He has no skill to speak of and being low-born he has no hope of actually becoming a knight. Forgive my saying so, my lord, but there has been talk among the men that his training would appear as more of a reason to…" Leon paused not sure how to finish without insulting Arthur openly.

He didn't need to continue as Arthur had grasped the concern and with a disgusted look on his face completed Leon's thought for him "…as a reason to abuse my manservant by beating him about with a sword."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur looked back to the motionless figure still laying in the dirt. "He better not have fallen asleep." He muttered before returning his gaze to the nervous looking knight. "How many times have you seen Merlin in a fight or confrontation of some kind?"

"Several, more than I can number off-hand."

"And have you ever seen him back down or run away?"

Sir Leon thought back to the Merlin's first days in Camelot, remembering the stories Arthur himself had told of the skinny boy who had dared to insult him, challenge him even, in public - not once but twice. He remembered encounters with magical beasts and brigands, with Merlin always close at hand. "No, I have not, I have never seen him behave in a cowardly fashion." He looked at Arthur quizzically, unsure of where the prince was heading with his questions.

"No matter how many times I order him to stay back, he always manages to get in the thick of things. He is much braver than he is intelligent. The idiot has no sense of self-preservation and if I can't keep him out of the way the best I can do is try to teach him how to survive." His eyes searching Leon's for understanding.

Sir Leon had lost many young men under his command and understood all too well the feeling of causing a young life's untimely end. "Perhaps it is not as much a lack of self-preservation or intelligence as it is his desire to see yourself preserved, my lord, it is a feeling of loyalty shared by all the men you command, that we would gladly sacrifice our lives for you, and for Camelot."

Arthur looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the knights declaration. "I would have **no man die in my place." **

"**Which is what makes you worth dying for, Sire." Sir Leon said earnestly.**

**Arthur, lost in thought, stared off into the horizon for several moments before addressing Leon again. "So do you have a suggestion on how to improve Merlin's fighting skills or are you volunteering to tie him to a tree the next time we ride out?" he asked brightly, returning the conversation to the situation at hand.**

**The knight was tempted to point out that Arthur was as likely to leave his sword behind as he was his manservant but thought better of it. "When I have seen Merlin fight for real he seems to acquit himself better than it would appear from his sparring sessions, maybe he refrains from putting forth his best effort in fear of injuring you."**

**Arthur snorted, "Ridiculous! Merlin at his best could never actually land that damaging of a blow." **

"**But what about Merlin at his worst?" Leon glanced over at the object of their discussion who was now obviously snoring.**

**Visions of spilled soup, boiling bathwater, flying silverware, and forgotten flint stones flitted through Arthur's memories. " Point taken." He paused and smiled broadly, "I suppose someone else could take a turn at teaching him something."**

"**Sir Percival has done an excellent job with the new applicants, I'm sure he wouldn't mind…"**

"**Not experienced enough." Arthur interrupted.**

"**Sir Gawain has been with us…"**

"**He's got too much of a temper." Arthur said, shaking his head.**

**Sir Leon groaned inwardly, knowing where the prince was heading, but gamely tried once more, "Sir Kay…"**

"…**is not who I had in mind." he said, reaching over and clasping Sir Leon's shoulder and giving him little shake. "It was your idea you know, and of course you wouldn't ask any knight to do something you were not willing to do yourself."**

"**Of course not." he sighed heavily. This was not exactly how Leon had pictured this conversation turning out when he started down the stairs a little while ago. **

**Seeing his knight's look of frustration Arthur said, "Just give it a month and if he doesn't make any progress I'll give someone else a go." Turning to head back to the field he added over his shoulder, "Try and not injure him so badly he can't do his chores. I really hate breaking in someone new."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As my plans for world domination have once again been foiled by my own sheer laziness, I still don't own Merlin or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 2.**

**The soggy, cold grass under his back felt splendid to Merlin. It was only mid-morning, but the heavy layers of the padded armor meant to protect him also trapped the heat of his body, creating a cocoon of sweat and itch. A cool breeze ruffled his damp hair and Merlin decided he would indeed enjoy this brief respite from the torture Arthur deemed 'necessary training'. Watching the gray fluffy clouds drift overhead he could hear Leon and Arthur's voices but wasn't able to make out the words, Merlin thought he heard his name once but it didn't sound angry or demanding and so ignored the temptation to use his magic to listen in on the conversation. Besides he was very tired and the ground was not at all uncomfortable, if Arthur needed him he would be sure to find out soon, he let himself drift off…**

"**Merrr...linnn…, Mer-lin…Merlin…MERLIN! Arthur's voice finally piercing through Merlin's consciousness just as the prince's foot came thumping down on his chest. "Wake up right now or I'll go get the water bucket!"**

"**I'm awake, I'm awake!" He sat up slowly, making a great show of moaning and rubbing his chest. In truth he barely felt the kick through the mass of leather and metal surrounding him, but there was no point in letting Arthur know that. He gave the prince his best 'that was uncalled for' dirty look, Arthur replied with rolling his eyes and giving an exasperated sigh, followed by extending his hand to help Merlin to his feet. **

"**Good news Merlin, Sir Leon," Arthur gestured grandly with his arm in the knight's general direction, "has graciously volunteered to take over your training."**

**The still groggy Merlin was confused and unsure if he had heard correctly. "What? Hold on. Wait… what?"**

"**Since you are obviously not learning anything from me, I have decided to let someone else take a whack at you. For the next month you will be getting your daily beating from Sir Leon instead. You will do what he tells you, when he tells you, and unless he actually cuts off an arm or a leg I don't want to hear any complaints." Noting Merlin's bewildered expression, Arthur added, "Do you understand or shall I repeat myself using smaller words?"**

**Merlin glanced over at Sir Leon's stony face and then examined Arthur's expression looking for any trace of the smirk or grin that would give him hope that the prince was joking with him. Realizing quickly Arthur was serious he abandoned the series of arguments he had started to form in his mind. "I understand, absolutely, great." He gave the two of them what he thought was a grin.**

"**Try not to look so petrified Merlin, it's undignified."**

**OoOoOoO**

**Sir Leon was gathered with a large group of knights when Merlin arrived to the practice grounds the next day. They were arranged in a circle and talking animatedly about some great battle long passed and did not immediately notice his presence. Merlin stood there for few moments before clearing his throat, "Ahem… good morning… everyone… " his voice dying away as the assembled mass turned as one and stared in his direction. **

**Leon nodded his dismissal to the others and as they dispersed several 'good luck's and one 'God be with you' were offered as well as a few claps on the shoulder. As the jangling collection of men moved away Sir Leon began circling Merlin, appraising the latest impossible task his prince had charged him with. He drew up close, making sure he had Merlin's complete attention before solemnly stating, "I am not Prince Arthur."**

**Merlin couldn't help but laugh and answer flippantly, "I did notice that." **

**With a grim look that made Merlin's stomach and face sink, the knight continued, "I expect you to do your best at all times," a ghost of a smile crossed Leon's face, "because I am not your friend, I will not pull my blows as Arthur does, and I will be trying my best to hurt you." He turned and headed towards the adjacent field. "Come on, let's see what you've got."**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**That evening Sir Leon spent hours reviewing in his mind everything that Merlin was doing wrong and the few things that he did right. He did indeed fare better against himself than Arthur, albeit only slightly, he also seemed to understand the forms and tactics of swordplay although lacked any ability to execute them. Merlin was fast but not agile, the training outfit was not helping the matter. He would never have the makings of a knight - so why bother teaching him to fight like one. The thought gave Leon an idea.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"**Take off that armor." Sir Leon instructed Merlin as soon as he arrived the next morning.**

**Merlin looked down at the ugly padded mail he was wearing, and the much dented helmet in his hand. "Am I finally going to get a nice new set?" he asked apprehensively.**

"**No. You aren't going to use any today. The sword either."**

"**I was afraid you were going to say something like that." Merlin started undoing the ties of his gauntlets. "So what's going to keep me from getting sliced apart?"**

"**I will be using the staff, not a blade."**

"**Hm… Dandy," Merlin nodded, smiling and chuckling with mock joviality, "So then what's going to keep me from getting my bones cracked apart?"**

"**Don't get hit." Sir Leon replied.**

**Merlin froze, staring at Leon in disbelief. "Seriously?" **

"**Merlin, most opponents you will encounter are going to be stronger, better trained, and more experienced than you. Even the most junior of Camelot's knights could kill you with one blow - armor or not. You must never allow the first strike."**

"**Hmm. Good to know. Very helpful." Merlin grumbled as he continued removing the heavy padded suit.**

**Leon ignored the sarcasm. "Your only advantage is speed, which you lose entirely when encumbered by the armor. You need to become more agile, dodge your opponent's attacks until fatigue sets in and he starts to make mistakes. Even the strongest man's endurance starts to fail fighting with the extra weight of metal upon his shoulders." He leaned over and picked up the quarterstaff that had been propped against the fence and motioned for Merlin to follow him. **

**Merlin watched him warily as they assumed their respective positions to spar. The knight twirling and flourishing the heavy wooden staff in an impressive display. Grinning, he nodded at Merlin "So the name of the lesson today is…"**

"**Let me guess… don't get hit."**

"**Prince Arthur's right, you are smarter than you look - let's hope you're faster as well." Sir Leon lashed out suddenly, the staff whistling through the air, and landed a hard strike to Merlin's hip. THWACK! The sound resounded across the empty field.**

"**OW!" Merlin grabbed at his leg, knees buckling as the pain seared though him. **

"**I'd start moving if I were you." Leon called out lazily as he began circling around Merlin, spinning the staff with dizzying speed.**

**Merlin crouched down, trying to ignore both the throbbing of the pain and his magic's natural impulse to strike back. He concentrated on the knight's movements as he turned slowly, keeping Sir Leon in his direct line of sight. Almost imperceptibly, the rhythm of his steps changed - and this time Merlin managed to dive to the ground as the staff sliced through the air above him. He rolled to his back only to see Leon swinging his weapon over his head in a downward arc towards him, Merlin quickly rolled again and heard the THUNK of the wood hitting dirt as it barely missed his ear. He rolled several more times before scrambling to his feet and facing his opponent again, only to have to lurch sideways as the stick's end grazed his ribs. He spun about until he was back to his original crouch, his eyes glued to the man across from him, his chest heaving with exertion.**

**Sir Leon slowed the motions of his hands and backed away, giving Merlin a moment to catch his breath. He gave him a genuine grin. "Not bad… considering." **

**Merlin breathed deeply, trying to steady himself and slow his racing heart. "Considering what?" **

"**That we're just getting started, of course." The staff, once again, swinging towards its target.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting. I got laid off last week and have been busy freaking out, filing for unemployment, looking for a new job, etc… Cross your fingers and think nice thoughts for me please.

Disclaimer: Merlin and it's characters are owned by BBC/Shine, I borrow them for my own amusement.

Merlin winced as Gaius applied salve to his most recently acquired bruises, the mixture of old and new injuries turning his normally pale skin into a rainbow of ghastly shades. Merlin whispered a few words of magic to help the medication to work and the tenderness eased immediately.

Gaius turned and set the small clay jar down on the table with more force than necessary. "That's it! This… this… _training_ is ridiculous. If you won't say something to Arthur, then I will."

"NO!" Merlin said vehemently, leaping to his feet and instantly regretting the motion as pain lanced through his abused muscles and joints. "I don't want you to tell him anything."

His tone softening, Gaius put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Look my boy, I understand you don't want Arthur and the knights to think less of you, but…"

"That's not it," Merlin gave his mentor a lopsided grin, "at least not all of it. Besides I don't think they can think any less of me."

Gaius huffed, a look of disbelief over-coming his face "All right then, explain it to me. Why do you keep at this nonsense?"

"Because it's working, Gaius, something's changing in me. I'm starting to _sense_ the attacks before they happen. The less I think about what I'm trying to do the easier it becomes." Merlin paced as he talked, attempting to put into words what he had realized a few days earlier. "It feels like my body takes over and knows what I need to do before my mind does."

"That's called instinct, Merlin." Gaius replied thoughtfully, "the question then becomes - is it a natural one… or a magical one?

"It almost feels like magic but I'm not actually casting a spell, I'm not sure. Does it really matter? I'm getting better every day, Sir Leon and Sir Kay were attacking me at the same time today and they only got me twice." Merlin boasted, holding up two fingers. "And neither of them were direct hits, they barely even grazed me."

Gaius shook his head, frustrated "It always matters. Think, Merlin. If this is part of your magic then how can you be sure it's under control? What if this - whatever this is - decides to lash out and you hurt someone? Or if it fails and you receive a worse injury than you already have."

"It won't, I promise… I'm in control." His eyes pleaded for understanding, "Please don't say anything to Arthur, I want to continue. I can do this."

With a sigh of resignation, Gaius turned back to his work table and began gathering ingredients, "You'll need to go and collect some more arnica then, you are running me out of salve."

OoOoOoOoO

Prince Arthur watched as his manservant limped away from the field, waiting until he had disappeared from view before he approached Sir Leon. He leaned on the low stone fence, forced a smile, and attempted to sound nonchalant. "You know I enjoy trying to beat obedience into Merlin as much as anyone, but I was serious when I asked you not to damage him too badly."

Leon finished setting the quarterstaff on the weapons' rack before turning to address the prince, "Has he complained then, Sire?" ha asked, frowning.

"No, he hasn't said a word." Arthur replied shaking his head. "You know how much the guards love to gossip though… I heard tales that you were forcing Merlin to spar after taking away his weapon and his armor. I thought to myself 'well that can't be true, no knight of Camelot would assault an unarmed man', so I came to see for myself." Arthur voice hardened and his eyes narrowed. "And what do I see, not one but _two_ armed knights chasing around a defenseless servant. Perhaps you would like to explain this strange display."

Sir Leon studied Prince Arthur for moment while considering his response, he knew he was treading on dangerous ground. Arthur had been raised to be the shining example of knighthood since birth, the knight's code of conduct, honor, and fair fighting ingrained into his very being. "My Lord, a fortnight ago you trusted me to try and teach Merlin to defend himself. I swear to you that I have a plan laid out to that effect and I ask that you keep faith in my ability to do so."

"So… you're _not _going to explain to me what you were doing." Arthur raised one eyebrow into a look of incredulity.

"Ah…well…," Leon's confidence faltered before his prince's stare. "N-No Sire, I'd rather not. I would prefer for you to judge the journey's end than the path followed to arrive there."

Arthur stared at Sir Leon for an agonizingly long moment before making appearing to make a decision "My sincerest apologies." he said, watching the knight's confused reaction before continuing, "I did not know Merlin's mental affliction was contagious or I would never have set him upon you."

Leon's chuckle quickly twisting into a forced throat clearing as he realized Prince Arthur was not laughing. "Forgive the impertinence, my Lord, but I think you may be underestimating Merlin's defensive abilities. Give me a little more time and you will see a marked improvement."

Straightening up, Arthur stepped towards Leon and closed the distance between them. "You are going to give him a weapon at some point aren't you?" Leon nodded his head in the affirmative, "Alright then, two weeks from today Merlin will face me for testing. But I warn you - I had better be impressed."

OoOoOoOoO

"Only one of you this morning?" Merlin called out with cheeky bravado as he strolled into the practice ring. "Did I scare Sir Kay off then?"

Sir Leon laughed and shook his head, "No, but he should be afraid. We are going to choose a weapon for you today." He had laid out an impressively large assortment of tools of war. The standard sword, staff, spear, and flail, were joined by halberds, hammers, axes, and daggers of varying sizes.

"Ah…then I'll be truly terrifying." Merlin picked up a mace and swung it experimentally. He misjudged its weight and promptly sent the heavy spiked club flying backwards. Merlin winced as it landed with a thud behind him.

"Yes, absolutely horrifying." Leon replied solemnly. "If you don't mind to go and fetch that, we will get started." As Merlin turned to retrieve the wayward weapon, the knight looked over the assembled possibilities and mentally discarded all of the heavier options. Sir Leon suspects the longer pole instruments are going to be too unwieldy for Merlin to use, but he would make him try out all of them. He would never want to be accused of not being thorough.

The session progressed at a frustratingly slow pace as Sir Leon made his student go through the basic drills of the larger weapons before discarding them and moving on to the more likely prospects. He picked up a pair of small daggers by their points and stared at them thoughtfully before presenting the hilts to Merlin. "Have you ever tried your hand at throwing knives?" he asked apprehensively.

As the weary and disheartened sorcerer took the blades he remembered the first time he had met Arthur, watching him bully that poor servant and thinking how easy it would be for him turn the knives around and fling them back towards that prat - show him what it was like to be used for target practice. Merlin moved to line himself up with the target downfield and he raised one arm imitating the motion he had seen others do, feeling the weapons in his hands he could taste the temptation of his magic. It was Sir Leon taking several large steps backwards that decided him, he was so very tired of everyone thinking he was totally incompetent. Merlin flung the knife. He needed no spell, his hand was already outstretched - it took almost nothing to adjust the flight ever so slightly… and with a solid thunk hit the target just off-center. The second knife quickly joined the first, deeply embedding itself in the wood even closer to the brightly painted bulls-eye.

Sir Leon came bounding over and clapped Merlin on the shoulder, making him stumble forward. "Well done, Merlin, you have a real gift there!" he exclaimed heartily. "Now all we have to do is teach you how to use them in close combat."

Merlin smiled widely at the praise but couldn't quite bring himself to meet Sir Leon's eyes, knowing he wouldn't be as nearly impressed if he knew the truth of Merlin's 'gift', instead he took off down range to retrieve the blades_._


End file.
